Typical electrical networks include safety means such as circuit breakers for detection and interruption of short circuits and a residual-current device (RCD) for detection of leakage currents and interruption of power supply to that circuit. Both the circuit breakers and the RCD disconnect a specific circuit or all of the electrical system in case of a fault. However, these devices are typically installed at a central location e.g., at the main board, and are each connected to a whole circuit that may include a plurality of branches that may reach various devices and outlets located at a physical distance from the main board and from one another. Thus, it may be very difficult to locate the faulty branch of the circuit.